Bags, totes, and other items used for carrying or storing various objects have both functional and aesthetic purposes. Typically, an individual uses a variety of different bags or totes throughout a given week, or even a single day. For example, a traveler will generally have a need for a variety of bags during a trip (e.g., handbags, beach-bags, tote bag, toiletry bag, etc.). As another example, an individual might use a different handbag or purse from day to day. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon apparatuses for carrying one or more bags, totes, and/or other items used for carrying or storing various objects.
Therefore, there remains a need for an apparatus that is operable to facilitate the efficient transport of one or more bags, totes, and/or other items used or carrying or storing various objects.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.